


Squatter's Rights

by webbywarts



Series: original nsfw [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Abuse, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbywarts/pseuds/webbywarts
Summary: Robin, freshly on his own, finds himself in an abandoned cabin. It seems like a good enough place to rest and figure out how to put his life back together. However, it's less abandoned than he hoped.Excerpt: The whole situation put him in an odd position. Part of him was nervous about it; he didn’t even know werewolves even existed until a few minutes ago, not to mention the size difference- Bill was probably three times larger than him… probably with a dick to match. Would he even survive this?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: original nsfw [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Squatter's Rights

**Author's Note:**

> there are mentions of Robin's past abusive relationship, including bruises, but slight. 
> 
> Robin is trans! words used: pussy, cunt, cock, chest
> 
> the breeding kink is also only like 3 lines sorry

The cabin looked abandoned enough for Robin's tired bones to instantly melt upon sitting on the bed. There was a fine layer of dust, but it didn't bother him much; the longer it was abandoned, the safer it was to stay in. It was unfurnished, only having the bed, a few cabinets, a washbasin, a wood stove, and an old couch with a coffee table. The cabin couldn't sustain anyone for a long amount of time, but that wasn't important. Robin just needed to regroup- get his thoughts and another plan together.

His wake-up wasn't easy. Stomach growling, Robin felt like he was going to pass out again. He hadn't eaten more than a few bites of dried fruit and granola over the last week. Thankfully, the cabinets were full of canned goods, but there wasn't any bother checking expiration dates. Pulling one open, Robin knocked it back. Corn water was ambrosia, making his stomach stretch after prolonged disuse. 

He would be there longer than planned. 

The supply of cans dwindled slowly, Robin making sure to only eat as much as his stomach could handle. Empty cans helped him wash and store water. Despite living off of nothing- It was better than what he ran from. With a huge bed, compared to him, and a quilt thick enough to keep away the cold, he spent most of his time sleeping. This was his refuge, a chance to build himself back up from the foundation. It wasn't so bad being alone. No impossible chores, no guilt trips, and nothing to worry about. 

At least, that's what Robin thought. 

A weird tickle woke him up, feeling it in his ear and neck, Robin didn't immediately react. He let out a tired chuckle, rolling over. Somewhere in his half-asleep mind, he was still with his ex, during a honeymoon phase. However, instead of the man he expected, a wolf stood over him. Except, wolves didn’t stand on two legs for that long-

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," the creature rasped, his voice deep and rumbling. 

Or talk! 

Immediately, Robin sat up, headbutting the wolf's muzzle.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry.” He rubbed his bump, unsure of what to do. “ I, uh, this is your cabin, isn't it? Shit." Robin bit his lip, trying to figure out what to say or what to do, but the werewolf felt like a major obstacle- couldn't run and monsters weren't known for their diplomacy. "I-I can't pay you back, but maybe I could, uh, offer something else?"

He officially had reached the deep end- pulling the pizza guy porno plotline on a literal werewolf, didn’t even know they existed before this, that wanted to eat him. He would be the pizza. 

"Like what, thief?" It was clear patience was running thin already, "Because you look like a decent meal." Punctuated by him licking his chops. 

"A whole meal? I've only ever been called a snack," Robin quipped, before realizing the gravity of pissing off a huge werewolf. "Well, uh, what I mean is… fuck me? I can't imagine there's not a lot of people open to dog fucking-" 

The werewolf dipped down to Robin's level, growling into his ear,"'M not a dog." But god, a shiver ran up Robin's spine. Not a dog, as it obviously could walk and talk and potentially kill him. Definitely not a dog. 

"Y-you get what I mean. Werewolf can’t be like… a good tagline on a first date,” The glare he was getting was palpable. “Just be as rough as you want, I'm used to it." Robin stripped his shirt and binder, showing off his bruised chest. "But I mean, I get if you're not into," he gestured across his skinny frame," this." 

The werewolf invaded his space again but licked a wet stripe up his neck, somehow coming across arousing instead of gross. "Don't assume anything." Shit, its voice was so deep, checking off an unimaginable amount of boxes for Robin. The werewolf wet dream of his teens. 

He bared his neck, allowing better access. "So, what name will I be moaning out tonight? I'm Robin." 

Chuckling, the werewolf answered, "You're so full of yourself. I'm Bill." He stood to his full height- towering over Robin. "Now, be a good boy and lay down." It was a command, deep and unwavering. Despite his inhuman lips, each syllable was clear, making Robin's cock twitch. 

He had no choice but to pull the quilt off and look up at Bill. Taking a hint, Robin pulled up his legs and spread them, putting himself on blatant display. It made his cheeks flush, refusing to meet the werewolf’s hungry look. 

As Bill got onto the bed, it groaned from the combined weight. All of Bill was hot- radiating heat. His fur was thick and coarse. Robin wanted to run his hands through it. The whole situation put him in an odd position. Part of him was nervous about it; he didn’t even know werewolves even existed until a few minutes ago, not to mention the size difference- Bill was probably three times larger than him… probably with a dick to match. Would he even survive this?

A light smack on the thigh pulled him from his thoughts. Bill’s paw was heavy and hot, burning against the tender skin of Robin’s thigh. It didn’t feel like an animal’s paw- much more like a human's with sharp nails and thick pads. He squeezed the tender flesh, his claws digging in lightly. “Enjoying the view?”

“Do you ever shut up?”

“No-ooooh!” Robin moaned, mostly out of surprise as Bill’s tongue stretched over Robin's ass and cunt, brushing his cock. Neither could tell what was wet- slick or spit, but they were beyond caring. 

Bill knew he had to stretch out this poor guy before he could take anything. Pressing into his cunt, Bill gripped Robin's hips in place. His legs wobbled from the attention, thighs already twitching with each pass of Bill's tongue. It was longer than any human's, seeming to reach farther every time. Bill had been toying with Robin for a few minutes, kneading his thighs, and prying small sounds out of the human. He shifted gears, starting to pay attention to Robin’s painful arousal, licking at the head.

"Shit- I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that!" His voice was already ragged from Bill's tongue. Had he ever been eaten out this well? Gripping onto the bedsheets, his thighs shook violently as the tension finally snapped with orgasm. "Fuck!" 

Bill lapped up the flood of slick, brushing against Robin’s still hard cock. "Glad to know I still got it. It's been a while," the werewolf laughed, taking a moment to squeeze Robin's thighs. 

He sighed contentedly, "Damn, could'a had me fooled." He whistled, looking exhausted. "Gimme a minute." The afterglow of werewolf head was unparalleled, it was almost karmic justice- getting the best orgasm of his life after five years of radio static.

Robin’s body was thin, ribs poking out slightly beneath too-pale skin. Bill ran a paw down his chest, large enough to cover half of it. There was still fat on his body- his thighs and ass were padded, but barely. "How long have you been living here?" 

"Two or three weeks. A while. Do I have any squatter's rights?" 

Bill chuckled," No, I'm just wondering how long you've been existing on well water and nearly expired cans. When was the last good meal you had?" 

"Dunno. Probably longer than three weeks." Robin shrugged, opting to run his hand through Bill's thick fur. It was softer than it looked, leading Robin to shove his face into Bill's coat and nuzzling him. "You're so fluffy…" he mumbled, still inside Bill's fur.

His voice rumbled from this close. "Thanks." 

Bill was so hard. His dick was out of its sheath, waiting for Robin to give him the okay. Even the platonic touches were making him twitch, it had been a while since anyone paid him special attention. Though, at the same time, guilt started to sour his stomach. This guy had been living out of a nearly empty cabin for weeks without any help, but… A warm body was a warm body. A growl rumbled deep in Bill's chest- he could feel his control slipping, "Sorry." It didn't take much effort to flip the smaller man onto his back.

Robin's calm melted, starting to panic underneath him; trying to crawl away but pinned by muscle. Prey trying to squirm away from the inevitable. It only made Bill's instincts overpower him further. Reeking of arousal, fertility, and fear- the cocktail gave him a high, wanting nothing more than to mate, to breed. "Relax." He was trying so hard to talk, but it was overwhelming, all of his urges starting to snowball. 

They could both feel Robin's thrumming heartbeat, practically leaping out of his chest. His cock was getting hard again, feeling claws press against his legs- as if they could be rendered to meat in moments. “If-if you’re gonna eat me, do it quickly.”

"Eat?" Bill managed to laugh, propping up Robin's thighs. "My turn." He was still wet, practically dripping. What kind of adrenaline junkie was Bill dealing with? Getting turned on by a perceived life or death situation. Gripping onto Robin's thighs, Bill didn't bother looking as he mounted him. Robin could feel each odd thrust- groaning as it slipped right past and hit his dick. 

"FUCK!" Robin screamed as Bill finally hit his target, bottoming out in a single thrust. "Holy shit," he panted, trying to adjust to the massive cock inside of him. He couldn't remember ever being so full, Bill hitting his sweet spot with ease. 

Bill panted as he kept a tight grip on Robin's hips, draped over him as they fucked. His cunt was so tight and wet, almost too small for Bill in his transformed state- cock probably bulging through Robin's stomach. The thought of him ballooned with cum doubled Bill's efforts. The pace was rough. Robin felt his chest bouncing in time with Bill's thrusts. Thankfully, the bed didn't have a headboard, but it was complaining- creaking and thumping against the wall. Wet noises filled the air alongside moans and panting. It felt like laying with a too hot electric blanket, Bill somehow radiating pure heat against Robin’s naked frame.

Reaching below, Robin tried to rub his own dick- but ventured lower. Oh shit. He finally remembered why werewolf fiction was popular- Bill had a knot. A big one. The arousal in his gut mixed with apprehension, but didn't dare move. Despite the weirdness- this was probably the best sex of his life and he wasn’t going to cut it short.

He was getting closer to orgasm, his stamina shot from disuse. Probably didn’t matter regardless, with how Robin moaned under him. "Gonna knot you," Bill growled into Robin's ear- his breath hot," gonna pup you." It was still hard to think straight, to speak, sounding more broken than practiced English. 

The thought in any other circumstance would've sickened him, but it only made his toes curl. He wanted to be turned into a human fucktoy, wave after wave of cum emptied into him. Robin started to get himself off, trying to keep his fingers in time with Bill's erratic thrusts. 

“Gonna fill you,” Bill continued between pants,” Over and over.” 

Shit. The dirty talk was working embarrassingly well. Bill groaned as Robin tightened around him with orgasm. Practically folding himself in two, Bill leaned over Robin- biting down hard. 

Pain blinded Robin, but his scream shifted into a moan as Bill's thrusts grew harder and faster. The grip on his hips was sure to bruise. It was almost too much, feeling everything all at once; the bedsheets against his knees, the fur at his back, tears and sweat pilling on heated cheeks, and the pressure that already started to build up in his groin again.

With a quick snap of his hips, Bill finally forced his knot. The tip of his cock pried Robin's cervix, getting in a few short, quick thrusts. He could feel Bill's cock twitch inside him, letting out a broken cry as the knot inflated- stretching his cunt the widest it's ever been. It was painful, but Robin would be lying if he said it wasn’t hot.

Bill fucked Robin through his orgasm, filling the other man further with every short thrust, tugging on his vaginal walls. Cum bulged through his thin stomach, every cranny of his pussy stuffed with it. He wasn’t kidding when he said fill.

God. Robin never felt so full- having nothing to compare it to. The pressure was different from being full or needing to piss, but his whole body shook with orgasm. The pleasure rolled in waves, practically feeling it in his bones. Shit, was that number three? Four? Robin wasn't keeping score, but fuck, Bill knew what he was doing. 

Or… maybe he didn't-! 

Robin winced, "Ow! Damn it! Stay." He reached behind him to comfort Bill, who was whining- trying to pull out minutes too late. The knot was still fresh, keeping them together. 

It was kinda cute, seeing the domineering werewolf reduced to a nonverbal state. Though, it was obvious he'd calmed down, slipping his teeth out of Robin's neck and started to lick the wound. It stung, but the gesture was nice. After a few minutes of shuffling and painful tugs, both men fell into a comfortable sleep. 

"Shit," Robin sighed, feeling cum starting to leak out of him. How long had they been sleeping? Though, it was more surprising to feel skin against his own instead of fur.  
Pulling himself off of the significantly smaller dick, Robin felt another rush of cum drip out of his sore entrance. Finally, he could see who he just tangled with- 

God. The guy was fucking hot. Still huge as hell, but with a blond lion's mane of hair and the fattest tits Robin had ever seen on a guy. Burns covered his body, but it somehow added to the tank's rugged charm. He tried to snuggle into this greek god's side innocently, wanting to cherish the moment, but Bill already woke up. 

Even as a human his voice was gruff, going straight to Robin's oversensitive cock," Sorry. I usually buy dinner first." 

Was it actually funny? Regardless, the shorter man laughed, resting his chin on Bill's massive peck. "Well, you could have dessert any time you like." 

Bill rolled his eyes with a fleeting smile," You have any place to go? This isn't exactly a vacation destination." 

“I’ve been eating canned liver. Do you think I have anywhere to go?” 

"Well, for one, don't make a habit out of breaking and entering. Two… I'll be here for a few more days, the closer the full moon the more difficult it is for me to control myself. Get out of here, I could hurt you." 

Why did that idea turn him on so much? "Down to business so quick. I haven’t even gotten all the cum out of me." True to his word- his thighs were flaking, but his stomach was still slightly distended. 

Bill had to look away and swallow the instinct to lick him clean only to knot him all over again. This greasy nobody was already growing on him, like a cute fungus.

"I wouldn't mind getting hurt by you." 

He bit his lip, looking back, his eyes hungry. "You're playing a dangerous game." But, he was warning an antagonist- it was clear that Robin was used to pressing buttons. Nothing would keep him away, other than boredom. 

Sidling up to Bill, he grinned, "So, when can I unlock level two?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments are more than appreciated!!  
> if you have any ideas/suggestions for robin, please let me know because he is my muse (unfortunately).  
> this is older than the medieval one, but there's never enough werewolf porn in the world...


End file.
